


Collection of TLC Ficlets

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: These were all originally posted on mytumblrand I'm cross-posting them here for archiving purposes.Most of these are Kai x Cinder. To find the Cress x Thorne ones, just check the directory (in the first chapter).
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Kai/Linh Cinder
Kudos: 10





	1. Contents

  1. You're here!
  2. [what's in a name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61006594)
  3. [baby TIme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007041)
  4. [baby time pt 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007197)
  5. [call me (call me!!!) anytiiiiime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007119)
  6. [pregnancy shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007290)
  7. [it wasn't supposed to be like this (major content warnings, angst!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007407/)
  8. [it wasn't supposed to be like this - pt 2 (major content warnings, angst!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007467)
  9. [it wasn't supposed to be like this - pt 3 (major content warnings, angst!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007545)
  10. [it wasn't supposed to be like this - pt 4 (major content warnings, angst!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007599)
  11. [cresswell (bad) puns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007632)
  12. [cresswell anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007710)
  13. [foot fetish crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007776)
  14. [post-stars above / engagement announcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173988/chapters/61007884)




	2. what's in a name?

Cinder had asked him to call her by her name, perhaps confused when Kai would let a _Your Majesty_ slip by more than once, even when they were alone. But the truth was, he took pleasure in calling her by a royal title.

It wasn’t just that she was the rightful queen of Luna, and now recognized as so by all. It was that it felt _right_. She deserved to be referred to with a prestigious title, for people to bow in her presence. Whenever he looked at Cinder, a bubble of incomparable pride burst in his chest. There she was, still unaccustomed with heavy dresses and jewels, her hair finally tied up in a sophisticated style—which, knowing her, wouldn’t hold for too long.

The teenage mechanic from a small booth at the city market who had saved them all. Who, a year ago, had held her chin high and held his gaze even when all his guests snorted at her appearance.

Now they all bowed, including him.

When Cinder had gone down the stairs, she made her way to him, not making any effort to hide her smile. It took his breath away.

“Your Majesty.” He bowed once more and took her hand—the metal one—, then kissed her knuckles. When he straightened his back, he saw the mixture of joy and anxiety in her eyes. He winked, and she chuckled. Her shoulders visibly fell.

“Hi.” Cinder whispered.

“Hi.” Kai replied, beaming, not letting go of her hand.

They proceeded to make their way to the center of the ball and dance, and all of the guests stepped away respectfully, treating her like the queen she was. Like the empress she would become someday, hopefully, and the thought alone made his grin widen.

“What are you thinking?” She asked in a low voice, though there was no way anyone could have heard her.

“Of how happy I am.” He told her in the same tone, and bit his tongue so he would say no more. _And in how happy I will be shall one day you become Her Imperial Majesty_.

But her own eyes brightened with that simple reply, and he took the liberty of holding her slightly closer, even though they were dancing close enough to exceed the limits of formality. None of them seemed to care.

He danced with her all night—that is, until Cinder asked for a break, not used to dancing, much less in heels. They walked around the ball room holding hands, greeting the people they passed by and making small conversation with some of them. But not political talk. No one wanted to dive into such serious themes in such a bright evening.

But eventually, Kai took his queen outside, toward the gardens. It was illuminated, and a single guard was there. He didn’t react to the couple’s approach until Cinder waved him hello, with a shy smile. The guard smiled in return, then became serious again.

Kai motioned for them to sit at the bench near the fountain, and recalled the last time he’d been here—with his wedding adviser, concerned about Cinder and desperate to find Princess Selene. He almost laughed at the memory.

“Kai, it’s beautiful.” She gestured to the flowers around them, bringing him back from his distant memories.

In the brief silence that followed, they heard footsteps and looked up, in time to see the guard walking away, in order to give them some privacy. Kai thanked the stars.

Now that he thought about it, everyone seemed to be giving them some space. Torin, for once, didn’t persuade Kai to dance with the other girls in the ball, as he had some days ago. Perhaps it became clear to his adviser, as soon as Cinder stepped out of her spaceship, that it would be impossible for Kai to pay attention to anyone else at the ball. Or during her trip. And maybe for a few days after she left, when her absence would be so sudden and cruel, and he’d have to be content with communication via a netscreen.

But he wouldn’t think about this now.

“It’s still so weird... I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it, having people... _working_ for me like that.” She grimaced, as if the idea of guards that would die to keep her safe was horrific to her.

He knew it was.

“I’ve missed you.” Kai told her again, unable to help himself. He knew he was acting like a lovestruck teenager, but it was inevitable, really, when it was all that he felt.

Her eyes found his, and after a heartbeat, she smiled.

“I’ve missed you too.” She replied, with an uncommon softness in her gaze.

Then she leaned in and he couldn’t help himself. He kissed her, less gently than they used to, although she didn’t seem to mind in the least. He kissed her for all the times she took his breath away with every smile, for every painful second of netscreen communication and the impossiblity of touch, for all the love he felt, trying to convey all of that into a single, desperate kiss.

She was the one who pulled away first, although she still had her hands into his—now messed—hair. They both were gasping for air.

“What... What was that for?” She asked, sounding awed, and Kai chuckled.

“I’m complete and absolutely in love with you, Your Majesty.” He told her. He never felt like he _needed_ to tell her—it was obvious for anyone who looked at them how deeply he’d fallen for this girl—, but it felt good. More than good, actually.

Cinder looked down, trying to hide her “blushing expression”, as Kai began to call it. Her arms kept circling his neck, keeping him close.

“Well,” She finally replied, looking up. “Know that your feelings are reciprocated.” She all but whispered, her lips slowly curling up into a smile.

“I’m glad.” He replied in the same low voice, then leaned in and resumed their kiss, slower this time, trying to memorize everything. The taste of her lips—a mixture of Cinder and some champagne she’d drunk—, how warm they were, how soft and smooth her skin seemed under his gentle fingers, the little _hm_ of surprise she did when his tongue entered her mouth.

It was all over way too soon for his liking.

“We should go back. Before they miss us.” She whispered, seeming to regret speaking up at all.

He sighed. “You’re right.”

They both stood up and, holding hands, went back to the ball room, where everyone else was waiting.


	3. baby time

Since Kai and her began trying to have a baby, Cinder stayed alert for any kind of change in her body. Any sign of nausea or being late could mean she was pregnant.

It never occurred to her that the message would come from her cyborg interface.

_Hormone chorionic gonadotropin found in organism. Usually produced by placenta or by certain types of tumors. Recommended course of action: blood test._

Cinder stared at the message for a long minute, unable to comprehend it. Then she ran toward the northern side of the palace, ignoring all the reproachful looks people shot her before realizing it was their Empress running like a madwoman.

Finding a med-droid was easy once she got to the research wing, and while it analyzed her blood, she focused on calming down. Which, of course, was impossible when the med-droid informed, in the same emotionless voice as always, “Pregnancy: confirmed. Please, bookmark a visit to–”

But Cinder was already running.

Kai was in the great hall, discussing something with Torin in a low voice. By the time he heard the approaching footsteps and turned, it was already too late.

Cinder threw herself on him in a bear hug, trying, unsuccessfully, to stop the laughter of happiness that was leaving her lips.

“Your Imperial Highness?” Torin questioned, sounding alarmed. Kai hugged Cinder back, and when she looked up, she saw that his face was both pleased and confused.

“We are going to be parents.” She said, and watched as unspeakable joy took over her husband’s face.

-

“And if it’s a girl?” Kai asked lazily, doing a slow caress up and down Cinder’s back. They were laying down in their bed.

“I was thinking… Well, you obviously don’t have to agree. I know the common thing to do in these cases in honor our past rulers, and the name I was thinking will probably mean nothing to–”

“Cinder.”

“Hm?”

“What name did you have in mind?” Kai, asked, sounding amused, as he always did when she showed signs of her old social awkwardness. There was a pause.

“Peony.” She said in a low voice.

“It’s a beautiful name.” He said immediately, unsurprised. He knew how much Cinder’s baby sister, who he never had a chance to meet, was important for her. “I love it. I bet she’ll love it too, if the baby is a she.” His eyes sparkled at the word _baby_ , and he turned to face Cinder’s flat stomach. “Peony suits you, right, little one? I bet you’ll love it.”

“Kai, there is not a baby in me yet, technically. There is a bunch of stem cells multiplying.” She informed him in a teasing voice. He ignored her.

“Don’t pay attention to mom, little one. Before you know it you’ll be in our arms and everyone in the galaxy will love you.”

The mental image made the soon-to-be parents smile, and Cinder pulled him closer for a kiss.

-

The morning sickness took away a little of the fun from the whole pregnancy thing.

Cinder thought that if the sickness happened just in the _morning_ it would be more acceptable, but _no_. Foods she adored made her nauseous, and random smells she had never paid attention to before made her run to the nearest restroom.

Not to mention, Kai was one of those over-protective fathers and husbands. All of sudden, Kinney wasn’t enough for her protection, no (her faithful personal guard had followed her back to Earth, although Cinder suspected it was less about protecting and serving the former Queen of Luna and more about Iko). Two maids followed her around and forced her to drink water at regular intervals, eat foods even more varied than usual and be comfortable at all times. Cinder would probably find it endearing if it wasn’t so annoying.

-

They only told the world about Cinder’s pregnancy on the fourth month.

The party that followed, both on Earth and on Luna, didn’t surprise anyone in New Beijing Palace but Kai and Cinder. Gifts from everywhere started arriving in an alarming frequency, and the newsfeed would always about talk about it. It made everything feel that much more real.

-

It was the fifth month when the doctors voiced their worries about her heart working harder and the slight swelling in her legs, but it was unnecessary. Her cyborg parts adjusted themselves easily enough. She was prepared for this.

She wasn’t prepared for feeling the baby move.

It happened during a conference, and her eyes went wild with the sensation. It was quick, so she thought no one else would notice, but the other world leaders were more perceptive than she’d thought.

The political matters were momentarily ignored while the people who ran the planet _awed_ and smiled for being part of that moment. Cinder started recording that scene, intending to show it to her baby when he or she was older. How an entire galaxy had celebrated them even before they were born.

-

It turned out the baby was a boy. Little Rikan–or rather, His Royal Highness Rikan Garan of the Eastern Commonwealth. Not that anyone but Cinder, Kai, and Torin knew the name of the future prince yet.

“’…and they all lived happily ever after’.” Kai concluded the second-era story he was reading for little Rikan. “I love these stories. We’ll read more for you once you’re here.” He said, stroking Cinder’s huge belly.

“I hope he’s here soon.” She muttered. “And then maybe I’ll be able to sleep again.”

Very pregnant as she was, it was impossible to stay in a comfortable position for too long–and she was lucky enough to have a computer in her brain suggesting postures that would diminish her backache. Not only that, but the anxiety and stress were killing her. She was going to be a _mother_. And the whole world would watch as she learned how to be a good one. Thanks the stars the rampion crew had gathered in New Beijing Palace to give her support and comfort in these last weeks.

Kai and her settled down to sleep, and Cinder had almost dozed off when she stood up.

“What is it?” Kai asked, startled.

“Sorry, I gotta pee.” _Again_. She thought dully. Almost everything made her cranky or emotional these days, even the warnings in her cyborg interface about high levels of estrogen and progesterone, which would probably cause mood swings. She could just hope the baby came soon.

-

She didn’t have to wait too long.

Rikan Garan was born in a warm afternoon by the end of May. Kai was there the whole time, but, unfortunately for him, he held Cinder’s metal hand.

A doctor had to apply ice in his–now injured–right hand while she delivered a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Everything was a blur until Cinder was holding their son in her arms, her eyes watering and a unshakable smile on her lips. Her friends couldn’t visit just yet, but Cinder knew they were here close by, and that made everything a little more _normal_. She didn’t have to imagine the celebration going on throughout the galaxy right now–the newsfeed on her cyborg interface made sure she knew.

“Hi.” She whispered to her son, then turned to look at Kai, whose face was a mirror of her elated expression. However, Cinder’s happiness crumbled a little when she took sight of his immobilized hand. “Sorry about that.”

He shrugged, unshaken. “It’s nothing. I’ll make sure to hold your other hand next time.”

“Next time?” Cinder raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah. I bet little Rikan will want a little sister someday.” 

“Yeah. Someday.” She smiled again and turned to look at her son again.


	4. baby time pt 2

“…then the shark laughed evilly and swallowed me whole, mom!” Peony described the nightmare in an urgent voice. Her eyes were wide, apprehensive.

Beside him, Cinder pressed her lips together into a thin line, trying not to crack a smile.

It was a good thing their daughter was focused on Cinder, because Kai _was_ smiling a little. When Peony came running into their room because she’d had a nightmare, tears still streaming down her cheeks, Kai and Cinder had thought the worst case scenarios possible — falling down into the abyss; a giant, ugly monster; the death of a loved one.

Thus, a two-dimensional flying shark wasn’t what they were expecting at all. But it was, in a certain way, a relief.

“I see. You know, honey, anything can happen in dreams, and that’s all it was: a dream. Here, in real life, sharks can’t live out of water. None of them will fly and attack you.”

Peony’s eyes gazed at her mom, still unsure.

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Cinder said, smiling soothingly. “Now go to bed. We need to wake up early tomorrow to visit aunt Scarlet and uncle Ze’ev, remember?”

Peony nodded.

“Can I sleep with you? And you tell me a story?”

Cinder looked at Kai, silently asking for a second opinion. According to the doctors and the books they’d read, the child wasn’t supposed to sleep with their parents after a nightmare — Cinder was clearly hesitant about it.

Peony must have felt her parents’ hesitation in agreeing to her plea, because she tilted her head and her eyes widened slightly. “Please? Dad, please?”

Kai chuckled as Cinder shook her head in disbelief. Her daughter was so young, but she had already mastered the ability of charming persuasion, inherited from her father, no doubt.

“What about this? Your mom’ll tell you one story, and then we’ll take you to your bed. Okay?” Kai proposed. Peony nodded after a moment, then lied down between her parents.

“Okay. You can tell the story now, mom.” Peony informed once she was comfortable.

“Right, huh… Once upon a time, there was a big, great empire, with a young emperor in charge. One day, he needed to fix his android and went to the city market, and there, he met a very smart mechanic.” Cinder started, smiling. She turned her head to look at her husband. “In fact, honey, I think dad should tell the story too.”

Peony looked at her father too, waiting.

Kai cleared his throat and began telling their story. Of course, that version was almost a fairy tale — the emperor and the mechanic who united forces and gathered friends to defeat an evil witch. No sickness. No death. The evil witch went to jail instead of being shot square on the face. The emperor married the mechanic and they had a beautiful daughter (that was probably the only unaltered part of the tale, compared to reality).

“And they all lived happily ever after.” Kai concluded, grinning.

There was no response.

Peony was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling in regular intervals. Kai and Cinder chuckled quietly, forgetting that, not a minute ago, they were speaking in a loud voice and not even that had woken up their daughter.

None of them had the heart to wake her up, so they merely covered her with a thick blanket and let her stay there. Cinder gazed lovingly at their daughter, waiting for sleep to return. Kai, on the other hand, stared at his wife, having another one of those mesmerized moments.

She noticed.

“What?” She whispered to him.

“I love you.” He whispered back. “Thanks for entering my life, and for giving us the best gift imaginable. You are beautiful, my Empress.”

Cinder’s lips slowly opened into a smile, the corner of her eyes wrinkling in that lovable way, and Kai’s chest was filled with adoration. He put his hand above Peony’s head, in the pillow, and Cinder held it, and they fell into peaceful sleep like that.


	5. call me (call me!!!) anytiiiiime

Her bed was too comfortable.

She had noticed it already, of course. It was a too great contrast from her small bed in Adri’s house, and then from the hard (in comparison) mattress in the Rampion.

But her bed in the _palace_? It felt like she was a weightless form lying on a cloud. It was big, fluffy, comfortable and… And she was having trouble falling asleep on it.

It wasn’t as if she wasn’t tired, and the bed certainly had not changed in the last twenty-four hours. The _bed_ wasn’t the problem.

Kai left Luna that morning. _That_ was the problem.

Crowded rooms felt empty without him by her side, guiding her through negotiations and teaching her how a royal should behave. He wasn’t here with his sarcastic comments to brighten up the otherwise dull meetings. He wasn’t here to give her a good night kiss or to just talk to her, and she missed him more than she could say.

“Comm me if you need anything, or just want to talk, or if you need to call up an urgent conference between the Eastern Commonwealth and Luna.” He had told her before getting in his ship, his eyes gleaming. “I’m sure we still have a lot to discuss, and I can come right away if _Luna_ needs me.”

He meant, “if _you_ need me”, which was definitely kind of him. But Cinder didn’t have the heart to tell him she would always need him, at least during the following months. Perhaps after, too (and not strictly for the reasons he had in mind).

At least she had Iko, Winter, who promised she would go to Earth only when Cinder felt secure enough to be alone, and Jacin, who, surprisingly, was pretty kind to her.

On her bedside table, her portscreen vibrated, interrupting her thoughts. “Video call from Emperor Kaito of the Eas–”

“Accept.” She said too quickly, and her self-reprimanding was forgotten the second she saw him. His hair was disheveled and he looked tired, but his lips opened in the same carefree smile that made her heart beat a little faster.

“Hi.” Kai greeted, clearly happy about something. He examined her surroundings – her dark bedroom – and frowned. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” _It’s good to see you_ , Cinder wanted to say. She bit her tongue. “So, what made you call? Did you want to talk about something?”

Kai chuckled. “I actually made up this story about Nainsi having a problem none of the royal mechanics could fix, but… No. There is no problem. I just missed you.”

Cinder felt her temperature rising minimally, and her smile grew. “I missed you too.” She confessed. “But shouldn’t you be sleeping? It’s night on New Beijing by now, right?”

“Yes, but I only go to bed in a couple of hours.” He looked thoughtful for a second. “It’s a good thing time zones aren’t crazy between us.”

“Yes.” She said, and there was silence for a moment. it didn’t bothered her. Seeing him – and his smile – was enough.

“Okay, listen.” His smile faltered and he tugged a hair through his hair. “Things are… Messy, here on Earth.. Messier than I expected, and I’ll have to be here for a while.”

A heartbeat. Then another.

“So you’re saying… You won’t be able to visit?” Her voice sounded sad even for her, and she cleared her throat.

“For a while.” He quickly added, frowning. “Maybe a few months… I’m so sorry, Cinder.”

She took a deep breath. She could only guess how much disappointment was showing through her face for Kai to be looking that anguished. But she wouldn’t whine about it or behave like a child.

Besides, she was pretty sure there must be a punching bag somewhere around the castle – the guards needed to train, didn’t they? She could use it until she felt less frustrated.

“It’s… It’s okay, really. I’ll be fine.” Her attempt to be cheerful was obvious and pathetic. She sighed and stopped faking it. “Things here are still crazy too. I have to rebuild a country, Kai. How do I do that?” She closed her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” When she opened her eyes, he was smiling again, soothing. “You’re gonna be great. And even if you’re not, how much harm can one person do all on her own?”

Cinder recalled the conversation they’d had in what seemed like a million years ago, and laughed.

“You’re not really making me feel better, but I appreciate the effort.” Her grin was wide, and Kai’s own smile grew at the sight.

“Time will pass sooner than you think, and you can call me anytime.” He promised, and she had to bite her tongue again. _Yes, but I can’t touch you or hold you or kiss you_. “And you have Iko and Winter. It’s going to be okay.”

She nodded slowly, her smile small, but real.

“Now I really think you should try to sleep.”

“Kai?”

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if I… Called you sometimes just because I miss you?” _A lot._

Kai laughed. “I was about to ask you the same thing.” He beamed. “Good night, Cinder.”

“Good night.” His smiling face was the last thing on screen before her portscreen went black.

She sighed, setting the object back on the bedside table, then lied down again, unable to hold back her grin. Kai’s smiles and laughter were fixed on her mind.

This time, sleep came to her more easily.


	6. pregnancy shenanigans

The pregnancy didn’t do Cinder any good; that much had been obvious. She had the same joyful glow mothers-to-be always seemed to have, but she got tired easily and was ill-looking, as if she would break at any moment. But the doctors claimed she could give birth naturally, and that was her wish too, as long as it brought no risks to the baby.

Hearing his daughter cry for the first time was both a joy and a relief, and a small part of his brain wondered if it should have. Was this whole process supposed to be this dangerous? Was he supposed to be this tense?

And then he looked at her, in the arms of a smiling doctor, and all thoughts vanished from his mind. All he could see was the tiny child they had all been anxious to meet.

“Congratulations, Your Majesties.” The doctor, a tall, brown-skinned woman named Ann, said. “What shall her name be?”

Kai looked down at Cinder, whose eyes were still closed. She was breathing heavily, still recovering.

He recalled the conversation they’d had months ago, once they found out they were going to be parents of a princess.

“What do we call our daughter?” He’d asked then.

“Peony.” Cinder had replied without a moment of hesitation. She visibly bit the inside of her cheeks, probably cursing herself for replying too fast, but he didn’t mind in the least. It was a beautiful name.

He told the doctor the princess’ name, and Ann nodded, then took his daughter away. To his surprise, the vision unsettled him. Even though the doctor was a trusted member of the royal medical group, a wave of parental protectiveness filled the Emperor.

“Kai.” Cinder called, her voice so thin and hoarse he could barely understand her. “Kai, where is she?”

“They took her to do some exams, remember? She’ll be back soon.” He whispered, holding her hand.

Cinder raised her eyebrows and opened her eyes. “Is she okay?”

“She—” He paused, remembering how flushed and _alive_ their Peony looked. “She is perfect.”

Kai’s emotional tone must have convinced her, because she relaxed and closed her eyes again.

Someone near him cleared their throat, clearly trying to get his attention.

“I’m sorry, but Her Majesty must rest now.” A young nurse said in an apologetic voice, almost as if she regretted interrupting him. 

Kai nodded after a moment. “Yeah, sure. Okay.”

He turned to look at Cinder and kissed the knuckles of her hand. “I love you, Cinder. Get better soon.” He whispered, not sure if she was listening — she seemed to be asleep. Then he turned to the nurse again.

“I’d like to see my daughter, please.”

-

The next day, Kai and Cinder stood in a balcony — the same one Levana had been in years ago, with the purpose of brainwashing his people. They waved to the thousands of people that gathered in front of the palace just to get a glimpse of their new princess.

Peony was quiet in her mother’s arms. The noise of the crowd was not so loud to them, from there. After a while, Cinder leaned slightly toward Kai, and he embraced her.

“I love you too, you know.” She said, apparently out of nowhere, but he remembered his words at the medical wing yesterday and smiled.

He was glad, then, that he was an Emperor. It meant every feed had thousands of pictures from that small family moment, from every angle possible, and he would always be able to look at them and recall what would become the happiest day of his life.


	7. it wasn't supposed to be like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNINGS: major character death, childbirth complications, angst**

The more Cinder screamed, the more desperate he got. It felt like they had been doing this for hours, although the nurse informed him the birth giving process hadn’t taken that long.

“Come on, Cinder, it’ll be over soon.” He whispered, hoping it was true. He wiped her forehead with a face towel and held her hand again.

She screamed, and it lasted longer this time.

“You’re doing great, Your Majesty.” The doctor, Ann, said. “Keep pushing.”

Cinder looked almost defeated for a second, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and restarted it all again.

This time, the doctor’s voice sounded happy when she spoke. “I see her head. She’s almost here, Your Majesty.”

Cinder mumbled something under her breath, but Kai didn’t hear it. He held her hand tighter while she pushed (“Very good, just a little more”, the doctor said).

And then the room was filled with an insistent cry that make Kai’s heart stop for a moment. He turned his head, and there she was, their little Peony. Flushed and crying and so, _so_ tiny. She was the most fragile being he had ever seen.

He got a little closer while Doctor Ann cut the umbilical cord, but didn’t dare touch her. She still had to do all those tests he’d read about.

“Ann!” Someone called from behind him in an urgent voice, and Kai turned. He realized immediately that something was wrong. About three nurses were around Cinder, and two of them were analyzing the machine connected to her — her vital signs.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in a strangled voice, running toward his Empress and holding her hand again. No one answered him. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the movement of her chest. She was still breathing. Lightly, but still breathing.

“Kai?” She called, her voice so low and hoarse from screaming he could barely understand her. “How is she?”

“She—” His lips curled into a small smile for a moment. “She is perfect.”

“Good.” She smiled a little and opened her eyes, but immediately closed them again, probably due to the brightness of the room. “T-tell her I love her, okay? Every day.” She mumbled the last word, her lips barely moving.

“What? No. _No_. No, Cinder, you’re doing this with me—” His voice died down when she didn’t respond.

“Your Majesty, you have to leave, I’m sorry.” Someone informed him in a firm voice, but he ignored them.

“Cinder? Cinder, I love you! Come on, open your eyes—” But she didn’t, and someone dragged him away from her.

“No, no, no, you _can’t do this_ —” And then he heard. The annoying beeping sound of her heartbeat, no longer making pauses, but just one long, final bleep.

He felt the grip on him tighten, but it wasn’t necessary. Time seemed to slow down, really, while he watched the doctors trying to reanimate her, and the damn sound of that endless bleep wouldn’t leave his mind.

It didn’t make any sense. They were supposed to do this _together_. She was supposed to tease him about being over-protective, and they’d watch their child’s first steps and first words. She’d record every moment, and they’d tell stories that had a happy ending to their daughter. But she was lying on a hospital bed, unmoving, and now he saw it, there was so much _blood_ …

And then their daughter cried. He heard it and found the strength to turn, and saw his baby on a nurse’s arms. The woman seemed desperate, torn between assisting the Empress and calming the child.

Kai tried to swallow the lump in his throat, unsuccessfully. Tears streamed down his face, and he took one last look at Cinder before heading over to their daughter. The nurse handed her to him.

“W-What shall she be called, Your Majesty?” The nurse stuttered, sounding like she would start sobbing at any moment.

And Kai remember that afternoon months ago. They’d just found out the empire was going to have a new princess, and Cinder was quick to choose the name.

“Peony.” He told her. The memory had been so happy, and now it felt like a knife in his chest. He noticed his daughter had stopped crying. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered, and tried to stop a new wave of tears. _This was all wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be like this._ “It’s just—It’s just you and me now.”


	8. it wasn't supposed to be like this - pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNINGS: major character death (which happened in pt 1)**

The holograph had unsettled her again.

He didn’t know this because of the uncommon quietness that had settled in her room, nor because the holograph was nowhere to be seen instead of in its usual place in her bedside table. It was simply due to the date. The slowest, hardest day to go through in the entire year.

A mixture of celebration and mourning settled in Earth and Luna. Peony took it better with time, once she finally understood why her father always cried on her birthday, and the colors of the palace were all changed to black for half of the day (mourning and celebration; it had seemed the best way to deal with it).

“Gan Minsheng said she was my age when she started the revolution.” Peony blurted, referring to her History teacher, breaking the silence of the room. As sensitive and caring she was, Peony always referred to her mother with a certain distance. It was inevitable.

Kai hated it.

“She was.” He confirmed. _And the best mechanic in New Beijing. And a smart, respected queen._

“I wish I were more like her.” Peony said in a low voice, almost as if to herself. Kai, because he was sitting on a chair, looked up at her, surprise and anger (at himself) arising in his chest.

“No, darling. Your mother wasn’t lovable because she was a revolutionary or a queen. It was… the way she treated everyone.” He stood up and walked toward his daughter.

At sixteen, Peony looked a lot like him. The eyes, nose, and mouth were a loyal copy of his own, but the hair and the shape of her face were Cinder’s.

“You see, darling, on this day, we don’t mourn just our Empress. We mourn for the loss of the _person_ she was. Fair. Kind, but stubborn at times.” He smiled a little. “You remind me of her in those aspects. And you throw your shoe just like she did when you’re angry.” Kai chuckled.

Peony’s shoulders relaxed, she smiled after a moment, and opened the drawer in her bedside table, taking the holograph from there. It was her parents, her mom visibly pregnant, and they were laughing at something. She’d asked, but her father couldn’t remember what they had laughed at. Nonetheless, it was Peony’s favorite image of her mother. It meant much more to her than the photos in the textbooks did. The more she looked at her mother soundless laugh, the more the stories her father told her made sense.

But the more she looked at it, the more distant she felt from the woman there. The more she longed for one single moment, one hug, one _anything_ , from her mom.

“Your mother loved you, no matter what. She loves whoever you choose to become.” Kai said. “And I love you too.”

Peony turned to him, and her lips curled up into a small smile. This day got slightly easier to bear within the years. Not painless, but more understandable. She hugged him, being immediately hugged back.

“I love you too, father.” She said, and they stayed like that for a moment before parting.

“Ready to go?” He said, referring to the ball in celebration to her birthday. A very formal event, with dancing performances as entertainment (Peony loved it).

“Ready.” She confirmed, and, together, they left the room and went to the main hall, where all the guests were waiting.


	9. it wasn't supposed to be like this - pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNINGS: major character death (happened in pt 1)**

Pacing around the room should make her feel better. It should at least release some of the nervous energy she was feeling, but it wasn’t working.

“How come you’re not freaking out with this?” She wondered aloud, looking at her father. He shrugged, his smile still sincere.

“Darling, I’ve been preparing for this moment since Liam gave you a bouquet of peonies.” He said, and she remembered how flustered Liam had been then, saying the flowers reminded him of her. It was probably the most obvious and cliché thing that could ever be done, but the gesture was laced with honest affection, so she kept the lighthearted joke to herself and accepted the flowers.

So today, 8 years later, she had another bouquet of peonies in hands, this one much more sophisticated and rich, but symbolic nonetheless.

“I’m probably going to ruin my dress. In front of all those people. Uncle Thorne is going to tease me _endlessly_ about it!” She rambled. Her father had said this habit of getting dirt on herself was inherited from her mother, and Peony wondered how she dealt with it.

Her father sighed. “It’s going to be fine. Just… Forget about the people. Focus on Liam.” He smiled, and something in his expression softened. “Your mother would be very happy for you. She’d be proud.”

Peony smiled after a moment, letting the words sink in, but before she could fully internalize them, there was a knock on the door and Sir Kinney opened it, not waiting for permission to enter.

“It’s time, Your Highness.” He said, barely hiding his smile.

Her father stood up from his chair and offered his arm. Peony took it, and noticed her hands were trembling.

“Ready?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“No.” She heard him laughing.

“That’s the spirit. Come on then.”

They left the room, and the sea of smiling people was the first thing Peony saw, but she ignored them, focusing her glance on the altar, and then on Liam. His smile didn’t fade when he took sight of her, even though his whole expression changed from nervous to awed in a split second. Near him were uncle Cress and uncle Thorne (she should probably stop calling them uncle and aunt when they were neither, but it felt strange to call them by their first names), and they seemed to be smiling too.

But as she got closer to the altar, her father’s words came back to her mind, and she focused all her attention on her husband-to-be.

-

If a nurse didn’t come with news _very soon_ , Kai was going to be sick.

“Kai, if you don’t stop pacing around the room like a mad man, I am going to punch you.” Thorne said, ignoring the fact that he too was walking around in circles. “You’re making everyone nervous.”

Kai ignored him. “It’s ridiculous. I am going to be a grandfather. I should be there with my daughter–”

“Stop talking.” Scarlet commanded from her seat, arms crossed, and everyone obeyed. Beside her, Ze’ev chuckled, finding everyone’s fear of Scarlet funny even after all these years.

Then the door they all were watching burst opened, and a frantic Liam came running.

“She’s a healthy baby girl and she is perfect!” He announced, and everyone’s loud cheers made the guards outside enter the room, alarmed.

-

Kai, Thorne, and Cress could visit the new parents – and the baby – only after a couple of hours. After the announcement that everything was fine, Liam went back to his wife and daughter and didn’t return, thus no one had relevant news about the baby yet.

On the hospital bed, Peony was serene, a wide smile on her lips, and her sleeping daughter in her arms.

“Come here, father.” She called, and Kai walked toward her. “Here. Hold her.” She offered, and Kai held his granddaughter gently, very carefully.

“She is beautiful.” He said, and Peony nodded.

“Do you want to know her name?” Kai nodded, without looking away from the baby in his arms. “Selene.”

He looked up and saw that Peony’s smile, although bright, had a twinge of hesitation.

“Do you… Do you think she’d like that?” His daughter asked, and he knew very well who she was referring to. Kai had to swallow the lump in his throat before answering.

“She would love it, darling.” He said without a doubt. He knew that, wherever Cinder was right now, she was looking out for them, happy and proud of her family.


	10. it wasn't supposed to be like this - pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNINGS: major character death, angst**

The world had once been divided. Most people thought of Cinder as the hero she was; recognized the sacrifice and the strength of the leader of the revolution, and saw her as a protector of sorts. And yet, even after all she’d done, there were people who criticized her – whether it was her past actions, her political decisions, her snarky comebacks (”inappropriate for an Empress”, they’d say).

But not today.

Today, all of New Beijing mourned over her dark-wooden coffin. Left flowers above it – so many that they began falling on the ground. Some of them muttered things with one hand over the coffin, and a small of part of Kai wanted to know what his people wanted to tell her. But mostly, he felt numb.

Beside him, Winter wept.

It had been this for hours. The people came, regarded the coffin with reverence, and moved on to offer their condolences to Winter and Kai. Their other friends had said their farewells earlier, before the sunrise – before the funeral began.

Most people said _something_ to Winter, even though she was clearly inconsolable (”she will be greatly missed”, “she was a gift”, “it is a tragedy”), but they didn’t have the courage to say the same things to Kai. The emperor wondered what was the expression on his face. How haunted must it look like that his people could say nothing?

A guard approached Kai. “Your Majesty, it is time for the… The burial.” He said, his voice somewhat emotional. He cleared his throat. “Should we interrupt the ceremonial?”

“No. Let the people mourn their Empress.” He dismissed the guard.

And so it was hours before the burial, and Kai thought he would be able to take it. He thought that he wouldn’t be able to cry anymore, but he was. Cinder’s coffin was lowered to the ground, near his father’s, and there was a heavy silence – silent tears and goodbyes and thank-yous.

And just like that, she was gone.


	11. cresswell (bad) puns

“Hey, Cress.” Cress looked up from her portscreen and saw Thorne standing up in front of her, grinning. It wasn’t a happy grin, but a mischievous one; it promised trouble. Cress instantly became suspicious.

“What?”

“Are you a Lunar? Because your beauty is out of this world.” He said, composed, then burst out laughing.

Cress’ lips formed a thin line. She said nothing.

“Okay, here’s another one.” He cleared his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was silky, sounding honest. “You look much more attractive in person than you do through my telescope.”

At that, Cress blushed, but rolled her eyes all the same. “You’re hopeless, Captain. _We’re already dating._ ”

Thorne smiled. “Oh, yeah, and it’s been wonderful. But I love to make you blush.” He chuckled, but stopped abruptly when a thought crossed his mind. He frowned. “Well, and you know I mean every word, right?”

And then it was Cress who was laughing. She stood up and kissed him once, her chest warming up when he embraced her. It was so natural, and it felt so _right_.

“I know.” She said simply, and felt him exhaling, relieved.

“Good.” He kissed the top of her head, and they stayed like that, embraced in the middle of the Rampion, relishing the other’s presence.


	12. cresswell anniversary

The cold woke her up, despite the fact that she was wrapped in a thick blanket, and she soon found out why. The air-conditioner was turned on, and Thorne wasn’t beside her. He was exceptionally warm, and cuddling with him whenever it was cold heated her up.

She turned off the machine, appreciating the quietness that followed. Slowly, she got up and pulled the heavy curtains aside, admiring the view of summer in Drakensberg. Cress itched to go outside.

So she took a shower and got ready for the day, wondering whether she should comm Thorne or not, and that was the precise moment when he came back to the hotel room. His lips curled up slightly when he saw her, and Cress giggled.

“Good morning, Captain.” She said, her tone blissful. “I was about to go for a walk… Want to join me?”

Thorne pressed his lips together, trying to hide a smile, and that was when Cress noticed his odd posture; he had his hands behind his back, concealing something from her view.

“Can it be later? I wanted–I wanted to say something.” He murmured and cleared his throat, then stepped closer to her. He showed her what was in his hands – a small bouquet of colorful flowers, all different in shape and size, which made it quite messy, but Cress gasped in surprise all the same. She accepted the bouquet, admiring its beauty for a moment before looking up at her boyfriend.

Thorne appeared to relax at the sight of wonder in her face, and he smiled. “Happy anniversary, Cress.”

For a moment Cress’ mind was blank, and then panic arose and grew. She had forgotten it completely. Their _first anniversary_ and she hadn’t prepared _anything_! What kind of girlfriend was she? What kind of _person_ –

“Cress?” Thorne’s tone was heavy with concern and doubt. “Are you okay? You don’t look good. I mean, you look kind of sick.” Very gently, he caressed her cheek, and she instinctively leaned into the warmth of his hand, but then she stepped away.

“Thorne… I’m so sorry. I–I forgot it completely, I–” Guilt filled her up, and he raised his eyebrows.

“Is that why you look so worried?” He laughed out loud, and the sight warmed her up. A little.

“You’re not… mad?” She asked out loud, and Thorne seemed incredulous.

“Of course not. It would be one thing if you forgot our anniversary if we’d been… I don’t know, married for twenty years, but our relationship is not on that level yet.” He chuckled again. “And even then I’d forgive you.” He added, beaming at her.

Meanwhile, Cress could _feel_ the blush reaching her cheeks. Had he realized what he’d just said? Had he thought about it? Not on that level _yet_.

She was about to ask him what were his plans for them, but he spoke first.

“So I’m not sure what we should do to celebrate…” He said sheepishly and looked away. “I thought we could go dancing tonight.”

And Cress liked the idea. She really did. But she couldn’t dance very well. During this past year, they’d traveled all around Earth (and there were some trips to Luna too). She had learned to swim in a beach in Rio de Janeiro, to ski in Vancouver… But there hadn’t been much time for dancing, and she feared she would be too self-conscious to do it in public.

Thorne seemed to read the apprehension in her face, because he smiled and got his portscreen. With a few commands, soft music filled the room – a waltz. He set the portscreen on the bed and turned to her.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” He took the flowers from her hands and put them beside his portscreen. Then he set them in a position Cress had seen over and over in her novellas – holding her right hand while her left one was over his shoulder. His other hand was in her waist.

“The waltz is pretty much one-two-three repeatedly. So on one, I’ll give a step forward with my left foot, and you step behind with your right. Okay?” He said gently. “Right So, one-two-three…”

And the teaching went on seriously for about ten minutes. After that Thorne set her over his feet and they twirled around the room, laughing like idiots. It was just them, and Cress didn’t fear dancing because in public anymore. Not because Thorne was some sort of fantastic teacher, but because she was with him, having fun and in love, and that was all that would ever matter.


	13. foot fetish crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this post](https://uncertainglobalfuture.tumblr.com/post/139568891148/).

He thought finding the names of models would be easier. Oh boy, he was _wrong_.

He had read the _whole_ magazine at least twice, looking at the footnotes, the tiny letters, looking for a _specific_ name — that wasn’t there. Kai stared at the photo of the girl, feeling a bit discouraged and tired.

Until an idea came.

He thought it was great, until he put it to practice. Unlike the name of the footwear model, the telephone for the advertising agency was quite easy to find in the magazine. He called it, and gradually lost his courage. What was he going to say again? But before he could end the call, someone picked it up.

“Rampion Advertising, who am I speaking to?” The voice said. It was a man, and he sounded bored, although the words were nothing but professional.

“Huh, um, m-my name is Kai. Kaito. I was wondering if you could tell me the name of a model?”

There was silence.

“I beg your pardon?”

“My name—”

“I heard your name. How _old_ are you? Is this a joke?”

“N-no. You see, there was this ad for Lunar Footwear, o-on the Imperial Magazine, and there is a girl here, a-and she happens to be cute. Really cute, I mean.” Kai gulped and closed his eyes, then sighed. He had already made the call and humiliated himself. Why not do it a little more? “I liked her feet.”

He truly thought the man was going to hang up on him, but on the other side of the line, he man laughed. For an entire minute.

“How old are you, kid?” He said, traces of laughter still in his voice.

Kai sighed. “18.”

“Okay. Look, describe her for me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“O-okay. Huh, she is from here, I think. The Eastern Commonwealth, I mean, and has this really big, adorable smile, and—”

“Focus.”

“Focus. Right. Her dress is blue and the shoes are white…”

“Wait. From the Eastern Commonwealth, you said? Lunar Footwear… That is Linh Cinder, man.”

“Linh Cinder?”

“Almost sure it is. Now, I can’t give you her phone because not only it’s illegal, but I’m still not sure you are _not_ a total creeper.” The man said, his voice a tad more serious for a moment. “But she is the biggest model of that company, a real queen. I’m surprised you hadn’t heard of her.”

“Well, I don’t usually pay attention to ads.”

“Until you saw her feet.”

“The feet did it, yeah.” Kai heard the man chuckling again.

“Kids these days… Alright. Well, I heard she is nice to her fans on the social networks. So you go talk to her and get to know the girl. She’s your age, you know.”

“Nice. Look, thank you, mister…”

“Thorne. Carswell Thorne.”

“Right. Thanks again.” Kai said, doing a poor job of not grinning.

“Not a problem. Use the information wisely, kid. If I hear you’re bothering her, I’ll hunt you down. I have really creepy friends.” The man, Thorne, threatened.

Kai’s smile died down.

“I-It’s fine. I won’t bother her.” _I hope_ , he added mentally.

“Good. Then, good luck, kid.”


	14. post-stars above / engagement announcement

They decided to wait until tomorrow to make the announcement. Today was Scarlet and Wolf’s day, and they wouldn’t dare steal it.

Thorne, on the other hand…

”WHAT IS _THAT_ ON YOUR FINGER?” He yelled from across the room as Cinder stepped back into the house. She gave him her best glare (saying “I’ll kill you” with a look got much easier for her since Thorne got in her life), but her friends had already turned in their direction. Cress turned down the volume of the music. Thorne had a wide grin on his face.

Cinder covered her metal hand as fast as she could, noticing how her friends’ faces changed. Iko’s eyes were wide and slowly turning from gray (confused) to a light green (hope); Wolf seemed to share the feeling. Scarlet put her hands on her waist and lifted her eyebrows, waiting.

“Huh—” Cinder cleared her throat. “Metal?”

“Cinder.” Scarlet scolded, narrowing her eyes a little.

Cinder bit the inside of her cheeks and looked behind her, expecting Kai to be as speechless and ready to run as she was.

But he was smiling.

“Show them.” He encouraged, his eyes twinkling with happiness. And as sappy as it sounds, Cinder’s nervousness died down a bit at that marvelous sight.

So she showed them her metal hand; more specifically, the engagement ring on her finger.

There was silence for a second, then a collective gasp, and everyone cheered.

Wolf grabbed Cinder by the waist and lifted her up, spinning her on the air five times before putting her back on the floor. Iko suffocated her in a bear hug, which was joined by all the other girls. They were all saying something, at the same time, but Cinder could only decipher bits of it (”I’m so happy for you—”, “Congratulations!”, “Finally”).

After they withdrew enough that Cinder could breathe, it was the boys’ turn, but they had the good sense to do it individually. Wolf hugged her again, and Cinder was pretty sure she’d need to replace her ribs for metallic ones. When he let her go, she saw Thorne and Kai high-fiving.

“Congratulations, weirdo.” Was Jacin’s way to say he was happy for her, during his hug.

When Thorne approached, he was smirking. She had no doubts then.

“You knew.” It wasn’t a question. Thorne smiled a little wider.

“Of course. Helped Prince Charming pick the ring and everything.” He winked at her.

“It is inherited from the royal family.” 

“Details.” He waved a hand through the air, as if dismissing the response, and Cinder laughed.

“S-Stars Above, we have so much to celebrate.” Iko said, and sniffed.

“Are you fake crying _again_?”

“Just because my tears are fake and non-existent, doesn’t mean my happiness is too.” Iko said, and Cinder saw that her eyes were yellow now, almost golden with joy.

Something melted inside of Cinder. She felt so light, so ecstatic that she giggled for no particular reason. She looked around, at all the smiling faces of her friends, and corrected the thought — it wasn’t without reason. Even Émilie, who didn’t know her very well beside the basics, seemed absurdly happy with the announcement. Cress looked dreamy, her eyes twinkling, and Cinder wondered what she was thinking about.

“I’ll plan the wedding.” Winter announced, smirking, not taking her fond gaze away from Cinder.

“THE _HELL_ THAT YOU ARE!” Iko shouted, her eyes flicking between purple (concern) to red (anger). “I waited since the day I was _programmed_ for this moment! You are _not_ taking it from me.”

Everyone laughed, but Iko ignored them, still fuming.

“Man,” Jacin told Kai. “Any ideas on what you’ll say in the vows? ‘Cause good luck on topping the speech you did today.” He slapped Kai’s shoulder in sympathy.

“I’ve had the vows ready for a while now, actually.” He replied in a low voice, but Cinder heard it anyway (another perk of being a cyborg), and smiled at him.

He found her eyes after a few seconds, and seemed slightly taken aback by how happy she looked, or how adoring her gaze was, but returned it in the same intensity.

“Idiots.” Jacin murmured affectionately, and left the two to their private moment.


End file.
